


What Happens When the Mechs Get Bored: A Summary

by Sapphire363



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Im gonna be real this kinda sucks, Im not super used to writing these characters yet, The kids do a violence, hopefully this is ok?, this is my first work for the mechs fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire363/pseuds/Sapphire363
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a backwater planet, and on this backwater planet there was a bar, and in this bar there was a bartender. In the grand scheme of things, none of these things matter, and their story is not a particularly interesting one, not one that will be told for millennia to come at least.What does matter, however, is a particular set of patrons that this bar had.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Mechs Fic Exchange





	What Happens When the Mechs Get Bored: A Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remy_1425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_1425/gifts).



It had been a quiet evening, the planet was a backwater, so out of the way that even smugglers hardly bothered with it a good deal of the time. Oh, they had their moments, occasionally some gang or other would roll through, or some other planet's government would decide to try their hand at taking the place, but generally speaking the people were tough enough to chase them off, or the planet was too far out of the way or didn’t have the right resources to be a distinct military advantage, so they were generally left to themselves for the most part.

Running a bar on a planet like this was a tough gig, you had to have good instincts for trouble, cause things could get chaotic, fast, and on this particular quiet evening, a particular bartender, whose name will be forgotten, in a bar whose name is not particularly important, felt that some of his customers, whom he had never seen before, would be trouble.

The customers in question were… odd, to say the least. There were four of them, sitting at a table not far from the bar and three of them were drinking like it was the end of the world. Their clothes were in no style they had ever seen, and one of them, the one who wasn't drinking, seemed to be wearing some kind of military uniform. The uniformed one moved in a way that unsettled the bartender, almost natural, but seeming stiff in a way they couldn’t quite place, not that the others were any less unsettling. One had a strange metal arm, different from any prosthetic available on this planet, but these people were certainly not fancy Central Empire folk. Another seemed to have more weapons on his person every time the bartender looked at him, and the bartender was absolutely keeping a close eye on him. There also seemed to be something odd about his eyes, though it was difficult to make out from a distance.

The final, and loudest, member of the group was the one the bartender was the most worried about though. He had strange black markings around his eyes that didn't appear to be makeup, and kept pulling out an old-fashioned pistol to wave at his companions threateningly, though the others in his group didn’t seem too worried about it. When they had approached to tell the man to put the gun away, he had sneered and waved the gun at them instead, but when they stood their ground and looked unimpressed (they had been threatened like this before, but as the one serving the alcohol, the threats usually weren't very serious), the man had laughed and turned to his friends, loudly announcing, "I like this one!"

To say the least, the feeling was not mutual.

So when the group got a bit too rowdy for some of the other customers, and the first shots were fired, the bartender couldn’t say that they were surprised.

* * *

After Jonny fired the first shot, it didn’t take long for the chaos to really take hold. It helped that once the fight started, the Mechanisms weren't exactly dedicated to not involving the bystanders in the bar, so it didn't take long for other patrons and bar staff to begin firing on them. Tim pulled a large and, frankly ridiculous-looking, gun from… somewhere and barked an order to the Toy Soldier. Marius took cover, he didn’t particularly feel like dying today, even if it wouldn't affect him long term, so he began taking pot-shots at the other patrons (and, let's be honest, his friends too) from behind an upturned table. Jonny and TS, having no such reservations, leapt into the fight.

Jonny laughed around the blood bubbling in his throat as bullets slammed into his chest and stomach, firing wildly from his pistol in return. The people firing at him faltered, alarmed at the fact that he wasn’t going down, and they were quickly cut down by return fire from the mad immortals.

More people were beginning to take cover now, some even making a break for the door. Not many made it, but those who did let gouts of thick, black smoke in from the street. Screams and shouts of confusion were beginning to become audible from outside the bar, but those inside could not afford to be distracted from the active firefight, except, of course, the Mechanisms involved.

"Looks like Ashes is having fun!" Marius yelled over the gunfire. Jonny, having just been shot in the throat, couldn't respond, but made some angry gurgling noises that were cut off by the door slamming open, revealing Ashes themself with a lit Molotov cocktail in hand.   
  
"Come on assholes it's time to bail, let's light this place up and go! Brian's gonna leave anyone behind who's not on the ship in the next half-hour!" In response, Jonny growled, turned and shot them in the wrist, causing them to drop the flaming glass bottle and swear creatively as he shoved past them and out the door.

Tim and Marius clearly decided that getting out of Ashes way when they were set on burning a place to the ground was probably a good idea and followed their first mate out the door, somehow managing to avoid the flames that were attempting to eat their way up the doorframe, and left Ashes to do as they pleased with the few survivors of the 'barfight'.

* * *

Several hours later, back on the Aurora, Jonny had finally finished shooting Ashes every time he saw them for interrupting his fun. He had enjoyed watching the city burn, it was a dry season and the buildings went up beautifully, but a gunfight was always a lot of fun and he hated to see it cut short.

"Where to next?" He asked the crew at large, which had, mostly, gathered for the return of those who had gone on what could nominally be called shore leave, "I could use a bit more violence, that was, quite frankly, a bit tame."

"I heard there's some interesting, highly aggressive, carnivorous plants a few systems over. That could be fun." Raphaella suggested thoughtfully.

"Why the fuck not. Let's go." Jonny turned on his heel and left to go find Brian and tell him to set the course. 

"Where did the Toy Soldier go?" Marius asked. 

* * *

The bartender stood in the street, staring at the carnage that surrounded them. The flames eating the buildings choked the sky with thick black smoke. The strangers were long gone, leaving only their unusual moustachioed friend who continued to march through the streets causing chaos with a huge smile on… their? Its??? Face????

And it was singing.


End file.
